


This time

by Ihni



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (so does Stiles), Gen, Poetry, Rhymes, Stiles has potential, and Peter knows this, to go dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing with the idea that Stiles has the potential to go dark, and that both he and Peter knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This time

The boy was offered once, you know;  
his wrist and soul both bared  
The reason why the boy said no  
was not because he's scared

He saw the man in front of him  
and looked into his eyes  
This wasn't offered on a whim  
and he was not a prize

The man saw something in the child;  
an echo, or a clue  
Something wicked, something wild  
Hidden, yes, but true

He wore a mask so pure and white  
but underneath it; black  
Always fine, always alright  
A lone wolf in a pack

He was stubborn, he had skill  
and his mind was dark  
He was ruthless, he could kill  
\- he could be the spark

Everyone would look at him  
and underestimate  
But he'd be merciless and grim  
potentially great

And the boy knew it was true  
and it made him pause  
He knew what his hands could do  
\- what would he do with claws?

It terrified, yet calmed him down  
Not black or white, but grey  
An air of calm replaced his frown  
He pulled his hand away

The man who offered didn't shift  
And this time he let go  
The boy was offered such a gift  
But _this time_ he said no

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing relevant.


End file.
